


Ending the Empress

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [95]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Fellatio, Guro, Lolicon, Necrophilia, Public Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Sanaki decides to give Altina and Sephiran some privacy - and as a results ends up as the prime entertainment of the night among men who don't mind if she's alive or dead.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 11





	Ending the Empress

Sanaki followed after Lady Altina - tugging on the sleeve of Sephiran to make him go faster.

“Come on! What has gotten into you, Sephiran? It is as if you’re avoiding my ancestor intentionally! Is there something you’re not telling me?”

She asked the one person in Tellius she trusted the most - and the prime minister of Begnion - looked away. For the first time in what Sanaki could remember, he seemed shaken - and his voice lacked the confidence it usually carried.

“N-no, of course not. I’d never lie to you, Lady Sanaki.”

Sanaki huffed and furrowed her brow as she heard that - easily able to tell that he wasn’t being honest with her. But what could it be that he wasn’t willing to tell her?

Sanaki looked back forwards at the muscular woman in front of them - who had since then stopped to wait for them, and was turned around towards them. Or rather, towards Sephiran - staring at the man longingly. Just what had happened between those two?

Whatever it was, the young empress was aware that she should let them sort it out. By staying with them, she’d be invading their privacy… She’d just have to grill the truth out of Sephiran later.

“I see how it is. I shall take my leave now - and you are to be honest with Lady Altina!”

Sanaki ordered - Sephiran looking down at her with surprise on his face. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t bursting with desire to spend some time alone with the dual-wielding woman… But could he really leave Sanaki alone?

“Then I shall implore you: go to the castle directly, Lady Sanaki. It is not safe for you to be here without supervision.”

He warned the short empress - only for the apostle to sigh.

With her sheltered upbringing, a festival like that was not something she had been able to take part in before. She was glad for the opportunity - and she didn’t want to cut it short like that. What did he mean, it wasn’t safe for her to be here? She wasn’t a child! She should be able to handle herself here just fine.

Sephiran could tell that his words were falling on deaf ears. For a moment he considered staying as Sanaki’s chaperone for the rest of the night - but then his ears heard the voice of the one woman he had truly loved in his long life.

“If Sanaki intends to give us this opportunity, we shan’t turn it down. Come, Leh-S-Sephiran…”

Altina’s voice faltered as she said the man’s name - calling him by the name of the one closest to her. Sephiran was unable to turn her down, ever - deciding to follow her, and, if only for a night, return to those incredible memories.

Sanaki watched the two of them leave while considering where to go next. There had been a few stalls in the streets that had caught her attention - and picking just one of them to visit first was a challenge. The girl strolled mindlessly back and forth, her sandal-clad feet taking step after step on the cold snow - the girl feeling its icy touch on her toes.

“Oh, what’s a little, helpless girl doing out here on her own so late? Come inside, lassie, and warm up!”

A booming voice reached Sanaki from the side - with her glancing in that direction. The voice was coming from a man standing in the doorway of an inn - a man who was looking directly at her. Sanaki didn’t like the look in his eyes - and she wasn’t interested in visiting his inn in the first place.

“I appreciate the offer, but I shall decline.”

She spoke - only for the man to walk closer to her.

“Oh, I couldn’t let you go in good conscience!”

He yelled while lifting the girl by her cloak - and carrying her over to the inn.

“Let me go! This is no way to treat an empress!”

Sanaki yelled as the man brought her over. She tried to hit him with both her legs and arms - but her baggy festive outfit softened each blow significantly.

The man just ignored her struggles - and brought her over to the room.

Inside was a rather large hall - with several men sitting around. Most of them were not wearing any pants… Flaunting their dicks around. Sanaki glared at them as she noticed that - how did they dare to act so obscene in her presence?

As the men saw the innkeeper bring a new girl in, they cheered for his find. They were already looking forward to getting their hands on the new inhabitant of the building - while Sanaki remained blissfully unaware of their intentions towards her.

Eyeing the room, Sanaki was able to spot a few waitresses walking around - the girls carrying drinks for the men, or taking their orders. The waitresses were just as scantily clad as the men were - but they were walking around topless as opposed to the men’s bottomlessness. But beer wasn’t all the men were ordering… In one corner of the room there was a firepit - and with a girl spitted right over it, too!

Sanaki stared at the nude, browning form that was slowly rotating over the fireplace. As the man let go of her, she ran over to the roasted girl - wondering, if she could recognize her. It was not one of the heroes from her world… But the long blonde hair seemed familiar. Only as she spotted a broken bow among the pieces of wood in the fireplace did the dots connect - the girl cooking on the spit had once been an assassin from the world of Archanea, Clarisse. But how? How was a girl from the Order of Heroes just a slab of cooking girlmeat in the village?

Sanaki was aware that a lot of the meat she’d eat at the castle came from the many girls slaughtered in there every day - but she made a point not to visit the kitchens to at least pretend that wasn’t the case. Because of that, it was her first experience seeing a girl actually being cooked - and she stared wide-eyed at Clarisse’s meaty thighs and perky butt while feeling her stomach rumble a bit. W-wait, she shouldn’t be feeling this way! This was wrong!

As Sanaki struggled with considering her awakening cannibalism, one of the men she saw earlier approached the short girl. She was so focused on the dead girl that she failed to notice as the man stood directly behind her. It took him wrapping a hand around her shoulder and starting to grope her flat chest through her red dress for her to notice - the girl pushing his hand away and turning away with a scowl.

“Unhand me at once! I’m no common wench you can treat like that!”

The empress yelled at him - but the man paid no mind to that. His hands reached for her once more - and even as the girl slapped his hands away, he just grabbed the cloth of her red-and-white festive dress. Untying the green-and-yellow bow tie at the top, the man let her cloak fall to the ground. Then, he just ripped Sanaki’s dress open - the cloth splitting in two and sliding down both sides of the girl’s torso.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Sanaki screamed at the man while crossing her hands in front of her chest. Her hands grabbed her torn-open top - holding on to it and trying to prevent the dress from falling any further. The man was bent on violating her, no matter what… Once she got to the castle, she’d have Sigrun and Tanith deal with him! For now, she just needed to get away - the girl trying to walk towards the door. However, with her baggy pants slipping down her legs, she couldn’t walk that fast - the man able to grab her by her shoulders and prevent her from getting away.

After forcefully turning the girl around, the man kept holding on with one hand while using the other to pull the dress further down, easily ripping it out of Sanaki’s hands. More of the girl’s torso was uncovered - her slightly chubby stomach shown as the white pant legs of her dress began to pile on the lowest parts of her legs. Her arms still kept her flat chest covered, though - not that she had a lot to hide there in the first place. She wasn’t even wearing a bra because of the small size of her breasts.

“Leave me alone! I’m the Empress of Begnion! I am the voice of the Goddess!”

Sanaki called out again while the upper parts of her dress rested on her slightly wider hips. The man just laughed at her words - deciding to enlighten the girl that it wouldn’t be a help to her at all.

“We don’t care for your dumb titles, whore. Plenty of the girls we snatch from the castle try to flaunt their positions at us - but they’re all worthless in this world. People over at the castle don’t give a shit about girls going missing - no matter who they are.”

Sanaki’s eyes widened as she heard that - the girl feeling afraid for the first time. The man didn’t care who she was? Then… Was she in danger here? She looked around to see if anyone was willing to help her - but none seemed willing. The men were all watching with grins on their faces - some of them even moving their hands down their dicks. The waitresses were looking away from her on purpose - already used to what the men were doing. If anything, they were relieved that the men were focusing on Sanaki instead of them. Sanaki looked at the innkeeper in desperation, hoping at least he’d do something - but he seemed just as into it as the other men were. Wait, did he pull her in here just as entertainment for his patrons?

As Sanaki realized what had happened, the man continued pulling the dress down - exposing the girl’s hips, then her purple panties, and finally her slightly meaty thighs. Finally, the dress collapsed into a pile right below her knees - most of the purple-haired girl’s body exposed. Sanaki’s cheeks grew flushed as she realized just how much of her skin was showing now. Even if many of the girls in the castle walked around like that - some of them even in weather this cold! - she was nowhere near confident enough in her body to let people stare at her like that.

Sanaki kept one hand over her nonexistent breasts as the other one moved towards her panties - trying to cover the purple cloth while stretching her tiny hand open. The fire mage wasn’t really successful at that - plenty of the cloth peeking away from around her digits and palm.

For now, that wasn’t what the man was interested in, though. Forcing his hands underneath her shoulders, he hoisted the little girl up while stepping on the dress - pulling it off in full. Now, all that Sanaki had left on were her panties - and her festive sandals. He set the girl down with an excited smirk - Sanaki seeing his cock harden as his eyes scoured her near-nude form.

“You scum! Don’t think for a moment that I’ll forget this!”

Sanaki told the man angrily as he set her down - his hand finally moving for Sanaki’s chest. He easily overpowered her and pried her elbow away from her torso - showing off the tiny mounds that were Sanaki’s breasts. They were little more than slight bumps on her chest - each of them marked by just the tiniest knobs of pink nipples. The man’s cock throbbed at the sight of them - Sanaki giving a pathetic attempt at struggling against his grasp as she spotted that.

The man quickly brought his cock forward - slapping it against her underdeveloped titties several times. Each time he did, a wave of shame washed over Sanaki - how was she letting this happen to her body? But what else could she do? She was nowhere near strong enough to put up a fight…

Soon, precum began to pour out of the man’s cock - covering Sanaki’s chest with the slimy liquid. The sensation made her shiver - especially as the man smeared it onto the sensitive targets that were her nipples. The wetness caused them to slowly harden - Sanaki letting out an unwanted squeal at the stimulation. 

While rubbing his cock against her slim chest, the man began grinding his hand up and down it too - Sanaki closing her eyes as she felt it throb against her small breasts. But even if she could block the sight of what he was doing, she was still forced to hear the wet sound of his hand going up and down his shaft - a sound that filled her with disgust.

Before long the man came - spraying Sanaki’s small boobies with his wet spunk. He unleashed most of it onto her torso - but a few high-power spurts squirted onto her face as well. Sanaki’s body shivered in disgust as she felt that - one eye opening to see more cum gushing out of the cock and onto her bare skin. She was aware of what it was - but it was her first time seeing actual semen. She couldn’t hold back her curiosity - using her free hand to touch the liquid and check how it’d feel.

As the climax of the man who undressed her drew to a close, more of the inn’s patrons approached the girl - their cocks in hand. Sanaki’s attention turned to them as the man who came all over her chest stepped back - the empress wondering what they intended to do to her. Escaping seemed unlikely - she’d never reach the door in time. And even if that was possible, coming out into the snowy, cold evening while naked would only make her freeze to death. She’d have to stay there and face the consequences - whether she liked it or not.

The first of the men who got to Sanaki reached for her panties - tearing them off with a quick, strong tug. A quick squeal, completely unbecoming of someone of her status, as far as Sanaki was concerned, escaped her lips as she felt the cold air tickle her pussy - the sensation just too surprising for her to keep her voice in. She blushed while moving both of her hands to cover up her slit - the faint curves of her bare butt still showing to those of the men that could see behind her.

The man quickly forced himself on top of Sanaki - pushing the young girl to the ground. He dragged one of her arms above her head, pinning it to the ground with his hand - then quickly moved the other one, ensuring that Sanaki wouldn’t struggle or cover herself up. His eyes admired her flat, naked form for a little moment as he rubbed his cock against the barely open slot that was her pussy - Sanaki getting to feel it throb against her snatch for several suspenseful moments. Was he just going to do that, and then cum on her belly? It wasn’t too bad, then…

Just as Sanaki thought that, the man slammed his cock into the tight entrance to her vagina. Sanaki screamed in agony as her hymen was torn - the man moaning in return as his cock entered the overly tight walls of her cunt. Sanaki’s youth made her pussy incredibly tight - enough that just a simple cock entering it was enough to make it stretch out. As her pussy bled, her insides were forced to stretch to let the dick inside her fit - and the man just kept pushing it further and further in.

Soon, his dick reached Sanaki’s cervix. Having the tightest part of her cunt be forced open as well was even more agonizing - Sanaki unable to hold it back anymore as the man finally reached her still-developing uterus. Her womb was able to take the head of his cock, at least that part of her not hurting - but the entire length of her vagina was in agony whenever the man moved his dick back and forth. Fortunately, the man’s cock wasn’t big enough to make her uterus hurt, too. For now, the skin of her abdomen simply bulged out, the form of a cock clearly visible through her skin - the purple-haired apostle pressed hard against the ground as she had sex for the first time in her life.

Despite the agony she was in, Sanaki managed to keep herself mostly composed - only a few pained groans making it past her lips. Sure, it hurt - but the empress knew that she shouldn’t give in to simple physical pain like that. Her bleeding cunt quickly became bruised on the inside as it stretched out enough for the man’s cock to slip through every time - but Sanaki found herself getting used to the agony as the rape went on.

As the man was approaching a climax, another one knelt near Sanaki’s head. The girl suddenly saw another cock appear right above her face - the apostle given a much better view of a penis than ever before. The man slapped her face several times with his cock - his precum spilling onto Sanaki’s cheeks and some of it even going into her nose. Then, he grabbed the girl by the chin - and pulled her mouth open. Sanaki felt something crack in her cheeks as her mouth was forced to stretch beyond what felt comfortable for her - but before she could voice what she was feeling, the man slipped his cock through the opening between her lips. His cock was only barely able to fit through - Sanaki’s mouth filled to the brim with a cock almost instantly.

But her mouth was still quite small - and the man could fit only a fraction of his cock inside it. So he thrust further in - the head of his dick poking against the entrance to Sanaki’s throat. The girl gagged hard as the meat stick tried to go further inside her - but the man was eventually able to force his dick in. The walls of Sanaki’s neck clenched hard on his cockhead - trying their hardest to push the dick out one way or the other. The extra stimulation caused the man to pick up the pace at which he was using the girl’s mouth - all while Sanaki began to choke on his prick.

In no time the empress’s face grew as red as what her dress used to be. She began thrashing on the ground, trying to get her head away from the cock stuck inside her mouth - but with the man pinning her arms down, she had to stay in place. Her struggles weren’t completely pointless, though - they made her cunt clench harder on the cock inside her pussy. Just a few of those squeezes, and the man came - the Begnion leader’s womb flooded with his release. The baby sack swelled as semen filled it - the phallic bulge in Sanaki’s stomach growing into a more oval one.

Sanaki barely registered the sensation of a man cumming inside her - too focused on the cock stuck firmly inside her neck. Gargled choking sounds made it past her lips as she tried to breathe again and again - the cock successfully shutting off her windpipe. She felt something withdraw from her pussy, though - a source of pain removed for now. The dull pain in her pussy still remained there as a mixture of blood and spunk began to drip out of her - but the pain growing in Sanaki’s lungs was far stronger than that.

As the man removed his cock from the apostle’s snatch, he also let go of her wrists - giving Sanaki back control over her arms. She immediately directed them towards the man fucking her mouth - trying fruitlessly to push him away from her. As that didn’t work, the girl tried to start scratching away at him instead - a sensation that the man didn’t enjoy. To make a point about how Sanaki shouldn’t do it, he took one of her arms and began pulling on her hand - quickly snapping it at the wrist. Because of it, the hand began to hang limply at the end of her arm - the man scaring Sanaki enough to make her stop struggling.

Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst at that point - agony from them stretching throughout her entire body. She knew she shouldn’t cry, but the pain was just too much - tears starting to flow down the girl’s red cheeks. Her entire body jumped as another man entered her pussy - the agony of her wounded snatch amplified by the lack of oxygen in her body.

Her head had run out of air, too. Without it, parts of her brain began to shut down. Her limbs began to flail around without any control - her broken hand sent swinging along with the rest of her arm. Her legs kicked out - the heels of her sandals striking the abdomen of the man raping her pussy. Her flat chest began to rise and fall rapidly as it tried to suck some air in without success - her tiny tits moving up and down, too. Her tight snatch began clenching on the shaft filling it up - just in time for the man using her pussy to enter her uterus.

Her crying face only made the cocks of the men using her body even harder - Sanaki feeling the cock inside her throat twitch. The rapid, desperate clenches of her throat were enough to make the man blow his seed - the empress rewarded with a warm release of semen pouring directly down her esophagus. However, even as the man was cumming, his cock remained embedded firmly in Sanaki’s mouth - keeping the empress’s airways blocked off.

Sanaki’s mind was going haywire at that point. Was this how she’d die? In a foreign country, fucked to death by some men who didn’t even know who she was? How would Begnion fare without her? She didn’t want to die… Why were these men so cruel? If she just stayed with Sephiran and Lady Altina, this wouldn’t have happened… She wondered what the two were doing. Did they at least make good use of the time she had given them? She wished they’d come there and saved her… “S-Sephiran… P-Please… Lady A-Altina… A-Anyone… S-Save… M-Me…” Sanaki desperately begged inside her head as the cock within throat continued to fire off semen - her lungs flooded with the white liquid too. One final look at the world, and then Sanaki went limp - her eyes rolling up as the empress of Begnion met her end.

Her corpse continued to twitch randomly for a little longer - giving the man using her dead, warm pussy plenty more pleasure. The underdeveloped hole was still remarkably tight - and the girl’s blood provided more lubrication to fuck her. His continued thrusts were marked by a bulge appearing, then retracting from her belly - her womb hammered against the walls of her stomach.

The man fucking her mouth only pulled his cock out as the last droplets of semen were slipping from it - wiping them into the green headband that the empress had been wearing. As he looked down onto her slack expression, her broken jaw hanging limply open, her rolled back eyes, the drool and semen leaking from her broken-open mouth, he realized that he choked the slut to death with his cock. A cruel smile crept onto his lips with the realization - he had always wanted to kill a girl with just his dick.

With Sanaki dead, the abuse of her body didn’t slow down - more cocks forced down her gaping mouth and her pussy. Her near-flat ass was plundered as well - her rectum even tighter than her slit. It was squeezing the cocks that entered it so hard, it was almost painful to fuck - but it was nonetheless flexible enough to stretch into a fuckable orifice.

It wasn’t just sexual abuse that she was put through. As most of Clarisse’s bones had already been stripped off all their meat, Sanaki would become the inn’s next source of food. In a break to using her as a fucktoy, Sanaki was dumped on the cook’s table - the man quickly slamming the cleaver down several times. Her thin bones didn’t put up a fight - all of the girl’s limbs severed along with her head. Another round of chops, and her hands and feet were detached from her arms and legs. The four severed limbs were all thrown on a grill. They didn’t have a lot of meat on them - but the rest of the empress’s corpse still had plenty of men who wanted to use it.

After stripping Sanaki’s feet from their sandals, a man began rubbing them against his cock. They were so small, he was barely able to feel them - but her royal soles were almost flawless. Their soft skin made for a heavenly embrace on his dick - allowing the man to quickly cum all over them. Her hands were put through a similar use - but the man using them to jerk off decided to keep the girl’s red gloves on.

Her limbless, headless torso became a portable onahole - Sanaki’s corpse much easier to carry now that the weight of her limbs and head was gone. Her neck stump, ass and pussy were all used - each hole tighter than the last. Her head became a fucktoy too - fucked from both ends to spray both her long purple hair and her purple asphyxiated face with cum.

As the sun began to rise, and the inn’s customers began to leave, the two pieces of Sanaki’s corpse were dumped outside - half-dry semen dripping from every hole the girl had. The bones from her limbs had been dumped in a nearby pile of trash - all of their meat gone. Like this, Sanaki was almost unrecognizable… An awful end for who had once been the most influential woman in all of Tellius.

***

“Lehran! Ah, L-Lehran! LEHRAAAAAN!”

After leaving Sanaki behind, Altina and Sephiran promptly found a secluded spot for themselves. There, the pair could finally give a release to their affection for one another - lovers finally reunited after so long. After several passionate kisses, Altina straddled her lover - easily fishing his cock out from his robes and slipping it underneath her leotard. The purple-haired woman happily rode her lover’s cock - moaning out his name with each bounce she did. He had been pent up for so long, his releases were plentiful - but Altina was happy to feel his seed shoot into her cunt again. She gave him no breaks, either - her legs wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the ground. Altina wanted to make love to him - and she’d keep it going for as long as she wanted.

As the pair passionately fucked, neither of them knew that their youngest descendant was already dead. Still, with the way things were going, Altina had no doubts a new heir to their line was going to come from this meeting - one that could perhaps hear the goddess voice when the dead empress couldn’t.


End file.
